Hush Now
by Xxbluebell12xX
Summary: Fluttershy, quaking, and a baby. And of course her beautiful singing.


**This is my first fanfic, so, here goes! I hope it's okay! I don't own MLP:FIM, that all belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

"Hush now, quiet now…"

The shaking grew stronger as the source came nearer. Pictures fell from the walls and shattered on the floor.

"It's time to lay your sleepy head…"

Fluttershy gently rocked the crib back and forth, trying to keep her hooves steady. She spread her shuddering wings wide over the crib, blocking out the growing shadows that were slowly covering her house.

"W-waaaa!" The tiny Pegasus within thrashed about, tears streaming down its face as it flapped its miniature wings in an attempt to fly, tossing the blanket covering it to the side.

"Hush now, quiet now…" A tear managed to slide its way out of Fluttershy's blue eye and fell onto the face of the small pegasi. She tried to maintain her composure the best she could, but she herself could not bear to glance behind her. The shadows she could see spreading throughout her home frightened her enough. She felt the presence behind her and she wished she could curl up in a corner.

The baby sniffled, wiping at its nose with a tiny hoof, gazing up with tear filled eyes, its cries becoming quieter.

"It's time to go to bed…"

There was a massive shake that jolted Fluttershy, making her stumble, her grip on the crib being the only thing keeping her from sprawling out on the floor. A piece of glass on the floor sliced her ankle and she let out a squeak, biting her lip as fresh tears built up. She heaved herself back up and gave a forced smile to infant in the crib; the jolt had made it start crying again.

"Hush now quiet now…" Fluttershy leaned into the crib, her pink mane brushing across the baby's face as she gave it a kiss on its tiny, fuzzy head. "Everything will be okay…"

Around Fluttershy, everything was falling. The shaking became unbearable as the entire house was engulfed in darkness. All of Fluttershy's control melted away as her ears fell flat against her head, her entire frame shaking. The baby was sobbing again, and Fluttershy wanted to join in.

"Hush now, quiet now, Celestia, bring a new day…"

Just as Fluttershy reached down to pull the cover back over the frightened infant, the house was ripped in two. For an instant, she saw light flood her destroyed home, then she was flung away.

Fluttershy landed hard. The breath was knocked out of her and she felt her wing snap. She let out a scream, both in pain and fear. She didn't try to hold back the tears that now streamed down her face. Through the haze created by the sudden events and the pain of her wing, head, and body in general, she tried to heave herself back up.

She stumbled and then saw the… the thing… coming at her. She instinctively tried to take to the air, but her broken wing caused her to stay grounded as she groaned in pain.

Her sea-foam eyes were huge and her pupils had shrunk as she froze in fear. Her knees were quaking as she stared in terror. She saw another hydra coming at her. She wanted to run. She needed to run. But she couldn't. Why? Why couldn't she move? Something was holding her in place.

Then the hydra wrapped its many necks around her, pulling her up from the ground. Fluttershy screamed in terror. Suddenly, a black streak curled its way up her front leg. Horrified, she tried to shake it from her leg, but it stayed tight. More started encircling her, one went over her left eye, and all she could see was blackness.

Something was tugging at her mane. It hurt. She tried pulling against it, but to add on to her already terrorized self, it was pulled away, she could see now, in the jaws of yet another hydra. As she watched her shimmering locks being carried away, she heard a screech. A very high-pitched one.

Her head swung upwards, what was left of her mane swishing across her face with the motion. She saw him, on the ground, abandoned. The eye that wasn't covered by the blackness started the tears again; they had stopped out of Fluttershy's utter fright before. "N-N-!" Fluttershy had tried to scream, but just then the blackness wrapped its long and never-ending arms across her mouth.

"M-MAMA!" cried the infant Pegasus, attempting to fly to her.

Fluttershy choked back a sob that wouldn't have been able to escape anyway. _'H-his first words… why now?'_She tried to call back to him, to assure him, but no sound could escape the relentless grip of the blackness.

Her single eye watched him being lifted into the air by yet another hydra, his screams and tears slicing her heart. She couldn't bear to watch as she tore her gaze away from his tiny form dangling helplessly so far above the ground. She gave up on her struggling, limply hanging from the hydra. The screams continued. _'Why can't the blackness take my ears?'_she begged in her head.

The blackness had covered most of her remaining mane and eye when suddenly the hydra released her and sent her crashing to the ground once again. This time, she gave no response as she crumpled on the ground. Nothing existed to her anymore. It was all consumed by the blackness. All she could notice anymore was the quaking starting again, stronger than ever. She didn't know how to feel now. She just hoped he wasn't suffering like she was…

"MOOOM! MOOOOOOMMM! MOM, LOOK AT WHAT THEY DID! GROUND HIM! GROUND HIM!"

"We were just messing with her… come on, she's overreacting..."

Fluttershy shook. _'Just let the quaking stop…'_

* * *

**So, how was that? Can you understand what happened? Did you find any mistakes? Was it depressing(hopefully that is a no)? Please review and tell me!**_  
_


End file.
